fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha McCoy
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Teal |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'3 ft. |weight= 106 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Queendom of Sophia Xananoígo |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Lytrotís of Xananoígo |previous occupation= |team= Tritonia |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Samantha McCoy (ムッコイ サマンサ, Mukkoi Samansa) is a resident of the Queendom of Sophia. A member of the elite Queen's Guard, she stems from humble beginnings, hailing from the island's interior. The second oldest of 11 children, she would be packed off to the city as a worker and beggar, used as a means of securing food and other necessities for her parents and younger siblings. Though not minding at first, backbreaking work, exploitation of various kinds, and abuse from citizens who found her presence a menace left the woman embittered. It only worsened when she packed up and returned home, finding her siblings and parents living in relative wealth, having squeezed every ounce of money they could out of her and a deceased older brother. She snapped, laying waste to their compound and slewing her kin, only to be captured by Saxony authorities. Sammy would then rot in a cell for years, only to be freed by the new Sophian rulers. Given the choice between remaining in her cell and helping clear the island of its worst members, she'd readily accept the latter, a kinship developing between her and her liberator. Sammy would then be granted the alias Eris (エリス, Erisu), her brutal destruction of criminals and Saxon loyalists adding a certain infamy. She also maintains a side-gig as a Lytrotís of the Xananoígo prison, spending her off-duty hours manning its halls and running experiments. Appearance Personality Most upon first contact with Samantha can only think of one word to describe her: deranged. She's often seen smirking or cackling at nothing in particular, coupled with an off-putting cheshire smile. Those who dare venture towards her are usually sent scurrying away with a malevolent glare, Sammy unamused by their invasion of her personal space. Citizens around the main city actively debate how she managed a post in the Queen's Guard and why she was allowed to remain, with her presence commonly likened to a rabid dog. When catching snippets of these conversations, she'll often brandish a TNT stick, ready to light and blow up in their faces. Sam appears to relish the fear she produces when doing this, perfectly content with playing the villain. As far as she is concerned, it keeps the "fakes" away from her, and protects her from exploitation. After all, no one wants to associate with crazy, especially one with her familicide reputation. It is for this reason that she remains confused when it comes to the country's new leadership. For starters, they continuously associate with her; even the children. She vividly remembers a young Clytemnestra taking her on a trip to the market, even throwing stones at those who jeered at Samantha. When she pushed Nestra on the reasons for her actions, the girl would only respond that "no one belittles her friends". Because of memories like this and inspite of her less than stellar state of mind, Samantha has come to see the Diotima as allies, even family to some extent as she was further integrated into the guard. Hence, her threatening antics seem to serve a second purpose of warding off would be adversaries of the throne. Conversely, Sam seems to hold no lost love for her own biological kin, with the exception of a late elder brother who died in the mines from overwork. Sam regularly visits his burial place to leave flowers and little mementos she found. However, she was banned from a second cemetery the rest of her kind was buried in. This came after she was found dancing on their graves and defiling their headstones. When asked about them, she simply says "they're rotting in the ground where they belong," often cutting off any further discussion on the matter. History Abilities